


Run To You

by fadedink



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been a few years, but a lot can change -- and some things never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ideal-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**ideal_girl**](http://ideal-girl.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/prettylightsfic/profile)[**prettylightsfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/prettylightsfic/) 2010 Christmas exchange. Her prompt was: after a long time apart, seeing each other again randomly, that awkward/exhilarating feeling of not knowing how you feel. I did the best I could with it, so enjoy! And just an FYI for those who may not know, his first name is pronounced Tay-Moe. Also, Basix is a real establishment located in West Hollywood. Thanks to [](http://the-stowaway.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_stowaway**](http://the-stowaway.livejournal.com/) for the beta work on this!

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[fic: battlestar galactica rpf](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20battlestar%20galactica%20rpf), [katee sackhoff](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/tag/katee%20sackhoff), [tahmoh penikett](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/tag/tahmoh%20penikett)  
  
---|---  
  
_**FIC: Run to You - 1/1, PG, TP/KS, BSG RPF**_  
Title: Run To You  
Author: Jo (jo@fadedink.com)  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica  
Pairing: Tahmoh Penikett/Katee Sackhoff  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It's only been a few years, but a lot can change -- and some things never do.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Archive: [Faded Ink](http://www.fadedink.com/writing), [Pretty Lights](http://prettylights.compromisingpositions.net), all others please ask first.  
Author's Notes: Written for [](http://ideal-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**ideal_girl**](http://ideal-girl.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/prettylightsfic/profile)[**prettylightsfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/prettylightsfic/) 2010 Christmas exchange. Her prompt was: after a long time apart, seeing each other again randomly, that awkward/exhilarating feeling of not knowing how you feel. I did the best I could with it, so enjoy! And just an FYI for those who may not know, his first name is pronounced Tay-Moe. Also, Basix is a real establishment located in West Hollywood. Thanks to [](http://the-stowaway.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_stowaway**](http://the-stowaway.livejournal.com/) for the beta work on this!

  
  
One of these days, he told himself. One of these days, he was going to come to L.A. for meetings and remember that Basix was always a jam-packed madhouse on Sunday mornings.

Today, however, was not going to be that day.

Tahmoh looked around at the crowd, shook his head as he added his name to the list, and pondered the things he'd do for a meal. But then, the Crabcakes Benedict were, simply put, divine. Even if he was going to have to wait forever to have them. With a wry chuckle, he pushed through the crowd to the bar and ordered a coffee, before wedging himself into the corner to people watch.

Highly entertaining stuff, people watching. And no place better than L.A. to do it.

His eyes were drawn to a short, slender red-head who pushed her way between people with a few well-placed elbows. When she stopped beside him, he hid his grin behind his mug and looked around once more. Half his attention stayed on her, though, as a delicate, spicy scent wafted from her hair and her husky voice tugged at something deep inside him.

Then Tahmoh blinked and turned his head to stare at her. No way. "Katee?"

"What?" in a swirl of hair and spice that was quickly followed with, "Oh, my god, Tah?"

Before he had time to react, his arms were full of a bundle of sleeks curves and warm skin, and he laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to have breakfast," she said.

She pulled back enough to hit him with that wide, open smile. The sight of it made him a little giddy, like always. A sharp tingle started at his toes, swept through his body, and he gave in to the urge to pull her into another tight hug.

Fuck, but she felt good against him. The hug lasted a second too long, ending with the awkwardness that's inevitable in good friends who have been lovers for a brief moment before becoming friends again, even though neither knows exactly why. He noted the faint flush in her cheeks, felt an answering one in his own face.

"So, uh, breakfast? Here with friends?"

"Yeah. No." She laughed, looked away, one hand coming up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He shoved his hand in his pocket to keep from pulling her fingers away and smoothing the wayward hair himself. "I mean, no, I'm here by myself. You?"

"The same. Thought I'd get something to eat, but," he paused and shrugged as he nodded towards the crowd milling around them, "I forgot how this place gets."

"Yeah, it's crazy," she laughed, the smile flashing at him again, making his breath catch. "So, um --"

"You wanna share a table?" The words were out before he could stop them, but he didn't regret them.

She studied him for a long moment, those eyes penetrating him, measuring, and he swallowed. No clue what he'd been thinking, but he tried to figure out how to be graceful about it when she shot him down. Then she smiled that slow smile that she used to hit him with, and Tahmoh's stomach did a slow flip. "Sure," she said, "why not."

Just like that, he was giddy again, grinning like an idiot, and fuck, but he'd thought he was over this years ago. But then, he'd forgotten just how being around her made him feel like a green kid with his first crush. And the worst part was the he was pretty sure she knew it.

"So," he said, reaching out to tug on a fire-colored strand of hair before he could mentally talk himself out of it, "tired of being blonde?"

"It was for a role," she laughed, moving closer to give someone else room to order a drink. "Made for a nice change, y'know, so I kept it for a while after."

He noticed that she didn't step away when a little space opened up, but he didn't say anything. Just smiled and kept to himself the fact that his skin was too tight and his head felt like it was floating. "That's right, one of those cop shows, right?"

"Yeah, CSI," she replied, a slow smile spreading across her face. Eyes twinkling with what he knew was suppressed giggles, she tilted her head and studied him for a long moment.

He almost asked what she was thinking when it hit him. Fuck, fuck, fuckityfuck. Too late to say it wasn't like that and he wasn't keeping tabs on her, because that would just make her file it away to use against him at some point in the future. So he cleared his throat and tugged her arm when he heard his name called. "C'mon, that's us."

"Lay on, MacDuff," she said, a little of the laughter seeping through, and he could swear he felt her hand ghost across the curve of his ass. He refused to look back to find out.

* * *

Her glass clinked as she returned it to the table, and he stared at the dark liquid for so long that he lost track of what she was saying. Blood orange mimosas. And he'd lost count after she'd ordered the fourth one, using the excuse that she'd walked and it was a nice day. Only Katee, man.

"What?" His head jerked up when her foot connected with his ankle, and she laughed. Perfect, she'd caught him daydreaming. He could feel his neck turning crimson as he debated making a face at her.

"I asked what you've been doing since Dollhouse," she said, still laughing, and that laugh did things to him, things that had him fighting the urge to squirm in his seat.

"A few things," he said. "I'm actually meeting with people this week."

"Yeah? Anything you can talk about?" She perked up at that, leaning forward, elbows on the table, and he found himself able to see right down her shirt. There was a time when he'd have blatantly stared, but now... He wasn't sure if he should look away or not.

"Not really." Just then, the waiter arrived with the bill, and Tahmoh was grateful for the interruption. He was just reaching for it when Katee beat him, nimble fingers sliding it right from beneath his hand.

"Nope, it's on me," she said, grinning that grin, and he couldn't breathe for a split second. "Least I can do for you sharing the table."

Tahmoh just nodded in thanks, then jumped so hard his knee banged the table when her foot brushed over his and nudged his calf for a brief moment. His eyes narrowed when she just kept grinning at him.

Before he quite realized it was happening, they were standing on the sidewalk out front, brilliant sun beating down on their heads as she slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses and hugged him tight. "Call me, maybe we'll have dinner or something before you leave," was all she said.

He didn't have a chance to respond before she slipped away with a jaunty wave. Standing there, the sun growing hotter with each second, Tahmoh watched her stroll down the sidewalk with her head high and shoulders back, and felt as if he'd missed something.

Shaking his head, he turned to head back to his hotel.

He stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk as the giddy feeling hit him again, sweeping through him with the force of a freight train. Then, without really thinking about it, he spun on his heel and dashed down the sidewalk after her.

"Katee!"

She stopped and did a slow turn, smiling that smile, almost like she'd been waiting for him. He pulled to a stop in front of her, stared down into eyes hidden by dark lenses, and realized he didn't have the first clue what he wanted to say. Just that he didn't want to be the one to walk away again.

Tucking her hands into the back pockets of her shorts, she looked at him in silence, her smile making his heart trip and his skin prickle as waves of hot and cold washed over him. Then she shook her head with a soft laugh. "Oh, Tah..."

"Are you busy today?" he blurted, then cursed in silence. When she reached out to slide her arm through his, stepping in close until her breasts were snug against his bicep, he blinked.

"I am now," she said, and he felt the world stop spinning for just a few seconds.


End file.
